Rindete Amor Mio
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: En plena Edad Media, Lord Kurosaki Ichigo (un guerrero vikingo de increíble valentía y belleza) es capturado y tomado prisionero al ser acusado de ser un espía sajón por nada menos que Lady Rukia. Una vez resuelto el problema ¿que venganza tomara Ichigo contra Rukia? y ¿por que la prisionera ahora es ella? Adaptación de Rindete Amor Mio de Johanna Lindsey.
1. Chapter 1:¿Un Vikingo Irresistible?

Hola personitas kawaiii, hace poco leí una adaptación de esta hermosa historia (con Katniss y Peeta) y no pudo esperar para traerles a ustedes una versión hacia nuestra hermosa parejita IchiRuki. Espero sea de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber.

**N/A: **Esta es una Adaptación sin ningún fin lucrativo, solo para su mero entretenimiento. Los personajes de Bleach son creación de **Tite~sensei **y esta hermosa historia vikinga es de **Johanna Lindsey **titulada de la misma forma en como se titula este fic.

Sin mas por el momento, los dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

**C**apítulo I: ¿Un Vikingo Irresistible?

Wessex, 879

Entró en el salón de Wyndhurst y todas las mujeres presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para seguirlo con la mirada: lo habitual. Sucedía cada vez que estaba ante las mujeres; ahí en el hogar, o en cualquier otro sitio, no podían evitar mirarlo. Aquí en Wyndhurst no importaba que fuese vikingo mientras que ellas eran sajonas y tampoco que ambos grupos sólo se mezclaran a través de un derramamiento de sangre. El año anterior, los hombres de esas mismas mujeres habían concluido otra guerra con los vikingos daneses del norte.

Sin embargo, no era el temor lo que las hechizaba, aunque este vikingo podía ser temible pues era un diestro guerrero. No era su altura impresionante, mayor aun que la del amo de la casa, lord Ichimaru, que era muy alto. Lo que sucedía era que no habían visto jamás a un hombre tan apuesto como Kurosaki Ichigo.

No se trataba sólo de que tuviese un cuerpo que los dioses nórdicos envidiarían, sino que además era dueño de un rostro digno de los ángeles: ojos que podían ser oscuros como una tormenta de verano o luminosos como la plata pulida, pómulos altos que enmarcaban una nariz perfecta, cejas de arco sutil y tan naranjas como la melena espléndida y brillante de un león.

También tenía unos labios tan sensuales que cualquier mujer que los veía anhelaba saborearlos.

Tal vez, en los seis años transcurridos desde que apareció con sus vikingos del norte para atacar el país de estas mujeres, y de que casi muriera en el intento, tendrían que haberse acostumbrado, pero no sucedía así. Ninguna se salvaba, ni la anciana de la casa que trabajaba en la zona de la cocina, aunque fue la primera en llamarse a la cordura e indicar a las demás mujeres que volvieran a sus tareas. Ni la joven Sui-Feng, que estaba en la parte delantera del salón, cosiendo con sus damas ante las ventanas abiertas.

Sui-Feng sólo tenía catorce años y era demasiado joven para casarse, pero aun así suspiraba soñadora y lamentaba que ese vikingo le doblara su edad. Si era necesario forjar alianzas, se podía arreglar el matrimonio hasta entre niños pequeños. Pero su hermano Gin no lo necesitaba, ya estaba vinculado con Ichigo a través del matrimonio. Por otra parte, Gin quería demasiado a Sui-Feng para dejar que abandonara el hogar hasta que pasaran muchos años, y la muchacha se sentía feliz de que así fuese.

Del lado izquierdo del inmenso salón, junto a una de las mesas que rodeaban un gran barril de cerveza donde solían reunirse los hombres, Matsumoto, la hermana de Ichigo, lo veía acercarse. Por lo general no advertía el efecto que el hermano ejercía sobre las mujeres, pero ante el silencio que provocó la aparición de Ichigo no pudo menos que notarlo. Vio que el hermano sonreía a varias de las mujeres y los guiños que ofrecía a las que conocía de manera más íntima. En opinión de Matsumoto, eran demasiados guiños.

Gin, el esposo, sentado junto a ella, también contempló la escena, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo a la esposa, en confidencia:

—Tendría que casarse para no hacerlas sufrir de este modo.

—¿Qué sufrimiento? —replicó Matsumoto—. Mi hermano se brinda lo suficiente para no provocar otra cosa que suspiros complacidos a su alrededor. Si se casara sufrirían. Por otra parte, ¿por qué tendría que casarse si las mujeres de todas las edades en los dos países se arrojan a sus pies, sin hablar de lo que sucede con las del mercado?

—¿De modo que en Noruega pasaba lo mismo?

—Siempre. —Matsumoto suspiró.

Gin rió, seguro de que a la esposa no la fastidiaban en absoluto las conquistas amorosas del hermano, ni aun las de su propio salón. Esos dos hermanos se querían demasiado como para que Matsumoto le reprochase nada. También sabía que éste había llegado a prometer que vengaría la muerte del hermano cuando creyó que Tosen, el primo de Gin, lo había matado durante aquel ataque que los había llevado a Wessex seis años atrás.

Era una época que a Gin no le agradaba recordar. Cuan cerca había estado de ordenar que mataran a los prisioneros capturados aquel día y, en consecuencia, de perder a su único amor. La esposa era una de las prisioneras, y los amigos la ayudaron a disfrazarse de muchacho. Y hubiese resultado, pues Matsumoto era casi tan alta como los hombres, incluso más alta que muchos de ellos. Lo que la descubrió fue la distracción de los propios vikingos que siguieron tratándola como a una mujer, cuidándola, protegiéndola, defendiéndola, y eso atrajo la atención de Gin y terminó por revelar la verdad cuando ordenó que la fustigaran.

Luego, Gin la separó de los amigos y la llevó a la casa señorial. La había creído la ramera de los prisioneros: no se le ocurría otro motivo para que estuviese con ellos. Matsumoto dejó que lo creyese porque la divertía, y lo incitó desde el principio, con una audacia que Gin no había visto antes en ninguna mujer. Si Matsumoto no se hubiera comportado así, pese a su belleza, pese a la fascinación que ejercía sobre Gin, él habría resistido pues odiaba con vehemencia a todos los vikingos.

Aunque les había hecho la guerra durante quince años, el odio de Gin se había despertado once años atrás. Encadenado a un muro, lo obligaron a observar cómo los vikingos daneses asesinaban a su padre, a su único hermano, y violaban y mataban a su prometida. Abandonaron a Gin para que muriese ahí, sobre los cuerpos de los seres amados, y habría muerto si los daneses no hubieran ido a saquear el monasterio de Jurro, tierra adentro, permitiendo así que lo auxiliaran los siervos que habían sobrevivido.

Sí, Gin tenía buenos motivos para odiar a los vikingos, pero se había enamorado de una de ellos y por eso toleraba a la familia. De vez en cuando llegaban todos juntos desde Noruega en sus largos barcos, pero el visitante más frecuente era Ichigo; de hecho, vivió con ellos durante tres de los últimos seis años.

El primer año después de la boda, Ichigo se quedó para asegurarse de que Matsumoto recibiera un buen trato en el nuevo hogar. Aquella vez se quedó todo el invierno, y regresó a Noruega junto con los padres, cuando éstos partieron después de la visita del verano siguiente. Los padres no fueron a visitarlos todos los veranos, pero Ichigo sí lo hizo con un barco propio (Gin le había quemado el primero) y por lo general llevaba con él a alguno de los hermanos menores, o a ambos.

En la mesa próxima, fingiendo afilar la espada de madera como uno de los hombres afilaba la verdadera, Toshiro, de cinco años, por fin se percató de la llegada del tío y corrió a saludarlo. Riendo, Ichigo lo alzó en el aire y lo arrojó a unos dos metros de altura, casi hasta tocar el techo. Matsumoto gimió y cerró los ojos, pero las exclamaciones de deleite del hijo le aseguraron que el chico estaba seguro entre los brazos del tío. Sentado sobre el hombro de Ichigo, Toshiro se acercó a donde estaban Matsumoto y Gin.

Yachiru, de tres años, sentada en el regazo de Matsumoto, estiró los brazos para recibir el mismo trato que el hermanito, cosa que el tío hacía encantado. Pero Matsumoto le apartó las manos de una palmada cuando trató de alzar a la hijita y le dijo:

—No te atrevas, si aprecias tu vida.

Ichigo se limitó a reír de la advertencia y apartó las manos de la hermana para alzar a la sobrina... aunque no la arrojó al aire. La abrazó y besó su suave mejilla con tanta fuerza que el sonido se escuchó en todo el salón junto con las risitas de la niña. Luego se sentó a horcajadas en un banco, frente a los padres de Yachiru, sin dejar a la niña, que se acomodó entre sus brazos: parecía diminuta sobre el cuerpo robusto del joven. Matsumoto no podía enfadarse con el hermano, pues sabía que adoraba a esa niña que tanto se parecía a él.

Gin procuró que uno de los hijos recibiera el mismo nombre que un rey. Y Matsumoto, que la hija tuviese el nombre de una diosa... para fastidio del esposo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hijos heredó el cabello naranja ni los ojos claros de Matsumoto. Toshiro tenía el mismo cabello blanquesino y los ojos turquesa que el padre, pero la pequeña Yachiru se parecía a la madre de Matsumoto, mientras que su hermano Ichigo tenía el cabello naranja y los ojos marrones, lo cual les confería un aspecto más céltico que noruego o sajón. Ocurría que Masaki, la madre de Ichigo y Matsumoto, era celta.

—Ya está resuelto —fueron las primeras palabras de Ichigo, acompañadas de una sonrisa satisfecha.

Matsumoto y Gin no necesitaron que explicara la breve afirmación. Dos años atrás, Ichigo había decidido que quería establecerse ahí, en Wessex. Era el heredero de Isshin, su padre, pero éste no era tan viejo y el hijo tardaría en heredar las tierras de Noruega. Cuando estaba en Noruega, Ichigo vivía en casa del padre. Pero ahora quería tener casa propia y había empezado a construirla en una tierra cercana a Wyndhurst que le vendiera Gin. De no ser porque el año anterior los sajones habían estado otra vez en guerra con los daneses, la casa estaría terminada pero, para sorpresa de todos salvo de Matsumoto, que sabía lo mucho que al hermano le gustaba pelear, Ichigo participó en esa guerra, junto al cuñado.

Aquel año, en la batalla principal, Ichigo fue herido de gravedad y no pudo unirse a Gin cuando los sajones hicieron huir a los daneses. Lo gracioso, como decía el mismo Ichigo, era que lo había salvado un danés arrastrándolo fuera del campo de batalla y vendándole las heridas: supuso que Ichigo era uno de los suyos, pues no tenía el menor aspecto de sajón. Y como Ichigo hablaba todas las lenguas nórdicas, incluso el danés, aquel hombre nunca supo que ayudaba a un enemigo; de ese modo Ichigo pudo pasar al campo sajón antes de que concluyese la batalla.

La construcción de la casa tuvo que postergarse hasta la finalización de la guerra, y Matsumoto supo cuánto lo irritaba la demora que añadió el mal tiempo, pues el hermano tuvo que pasar el invierno con ellos. Pero la construcción se reinició en la primavera aunque con cierta lentitud, pues en esa época también era necesario ocuparse de los campos, y ahora Ichigo tenía los propios.

Gin le había prestado a Shuhei, su propio constructor, y también a todos los siervos de los que podía prescindir, aunque ese año, en el viaje de regreso, Ichigo había comprado seis esclavos en los mercados vikingos incluso antes de contarle a Matsumoto cuáles eran sus planes. Con el propósito específico de construir la casa y labrar la tierra, sólo había comprado hombres y, por deferencia hacia el cuñado, ninguno de ellos era sajón. Además, el padre le dio algunos de sus propios siervos, lo que significaba una bendición para los propósitos de Ichigo, pues Isshin no se oponía a que el hijo viviera cerca de Matsumoto para que ella estuviese segura: no tenía un concepto demasiado elevado de Gin para dejar a la hija al solo cuidado del yerno.

Era evidente que Ichigo estaba complacido por el resultado de sus gestiones, y Matsumoto se alegró por él.

—¿Y cuándo será el festejo? —preguntó.

El hermano rió.

—Cuando Uryu vuelva con algunas mujeres que puedan prepararlo. Uryu era el mejor amigo de Ichigo y había sido capturado junto con Matsumoto y los demás.

Aquel verano, todos ellos fueron esclavizados y obligados a llevar cadenas hasta que el padre y el tío de Matsumoto fueron a liberarlos: Ahora, era costumbre que Uryu se llevara el barco de Ichigo para comerciar en el norte cada verano que Ichigo pasaba con Matsumoto.

—¿Lo mandaste a comprar esclavas?

Al advertir el tono sorprendido de la hermana, Ichigo se defendió:

—Hermana, no puedo recurrir a ti cada vez que necesito que me cosan algo o una comida caliente.

Matsumoto no estaba enfadada con el hermano: la esclavitud era un hecho y ni a los cristianos ni a los gentiles les parecía mal que se esclavizara a los enemigos derrotados. Su propia familia siempre había poseído esclavos, algunos capturados y otros comprados.

El esposo también, aunque la mayoría eran hombres libres que no habían podido pagar la multa correspondiente por algún delito cometido y, de acuerdo con la ley sajona, se los castigaba esclavizándolos. Y los numerosos siervos no eran muy diferentes de los esclavos.

La madre de Matsumoto había sido entregada como esclava al padre, al igual que, durante un tiempo, Gin la tuvo a ella misma como esclava... hasta que llegó el padre y la liberó.

Aunque a decir verdad, Gin ya había decidido casarse con Matsumoto y no necesitaba que lo obligase un padre furioso junto con cien vikingos a las puertas de su casa, ni tampoco que la madre le pusiera la daga en el cuello.

—Claro que necesitarás unas cuantas mujeres para que atiendan tu casa —dijo Matsumoto—. Pero tendrás que dejar que yo las elija. Conozco a Uryu: sólo elegiría a las más bonitas aunque no supiesen cocinar ni coser.

—¿Te parece? ¿En serio?

La ansiedad de Ichigo hizo reír a Gin, pero Matsumoto le habría arrojado algo a la cabeza si no fuera porque aún tenía a su hijita en brazos.

—Ichii, tienes tantas mujeres a tu disposición que no sabes qué hacer con ellas. Creo que te hacen falta algunas que sepan hacer lo que es necesario, si pagas bien por ellas.

Los dos hombres estallaron en carcajadas y Matsumoto agregó, ceñuda:

—Además de «eso».

Ichigo siguió riendo.

—Entonces, hermana, esperemos que sean capaces en todos los aspectos, pues en caso contrario tendré que seguir acudiendo a ti.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan quisquilloso? —se burló la hermana.

El hermano se encogió de hombros y le dirigió esa sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta un corazón de piedra.

—Tú me conoces muy bien.

Era cierto. Ichigo amaba a todas las mujeres, ellas a su vez lo adoraban y trataba a todas del mismo modo. No se aprovechaba de una esclava por la única razón de que no podía rechazarlo sino que la cortejaba igual que si fuera una mujer libre. Matsumoto no dudaba de que las mujeres que le traería Uryu no opondrían la menor resistencia a ser propiedad de Ichigo.

—¿Para cuándo esperas el regreso de Uryu? —preguntó Matsumoto.

—Tenía que pasar por Birka y por Hedeby, de modo que no creo que vuelva antes de tres o cuatro semanas.

Matsumoto podía ofrecerle a sus propias mujeres para preparar el banquete, pero sabía que el hermano preferiría esperar a que regresara Uryu y el resto de sus hombres para celebrar la finalización de la casa nueva. Siete de esos hombres también decidieron instalarse en Wessex y, entre ellos, su querido amigo Sado. Los demás regresarían a Noruega con Uryu antes de que el invierno les impidiese partir, y volverían el verano siguiente.

Matsumoto suspiró; echó una mirada en torno para ver cuántas mujeres seguían contemplando a Ichigo, olvidadas de las tareas: casi todas.

—Ya veo que no lograré que se haga demasiado ahora que estás otra vez ocioso —dijo en broma al marido—: ¿No podrías buscar alguna otra guerra para enviarlo?

Gin resopló.

—Si lo hiciera, me atacarías con un hacha.

Era probable. Cuando el año anterior el hermano y el esposo se alejaron cabalgando para pelear contra los daneses, a Matsumoto no le gustó nada.

Estaba a punto de admitirlo cuando uno de los hombres de Gin entró en el salón.

—Señor, se aproximan cinco jinetes—dijo—y, al parecer, uno de ellos está moribundo. Llevan la bandera del rey.

Matsumoto se lamentó mucho para sus adentros, temiendo que, en efecto, la guerra hubiese vuelto a Wessex.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto adaptarla, ¿cuantas admiradoras presentes de este hermoso vikingo que hasta los mismísimos dioses tienen envidia? si quieren, se los puedo prestar... pero en la noche es completamente mío.

Para cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario aquí esta su humilde servidora para atenderlos. Sobre las actualizaciones, tengo pensado dos veces por semana pero tampoco es un hecho... dependerá de cuanta aceptación tenga el fic y que tanto tiempo disponga para traducir.

Gracias por siempre apoyarme y leer maravillosas historias junto conmigo.

Att: **Kathy Kawaiii.**

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2:Mandatos del Rey

Hola personitas kawaiii, vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta genial historia ^^ la cual tuvo mucha aceptación pero solo una personita dejo review (solo espero que sea por que la historia recién empieza)

**N/A: **Esta es una Adaptación sin ningún fin lucrativo, solo para su mero entretenimiento. Los personajes de Bleach son creación de **Tite~sensei **y esta hermosa historia vikinga es de **Johanna Lindsey. **

* * *

**C**apítulo II: Mandatos del Rey.

No se trataba de la guerra, como Matsumoto había temido sino, por el contrario, de un nuevo plan del rey Aizen para consolidar la paz ya lograda. La delegación de cinco miembros que llegó a Wyndhurst desde el oeste iba camino de la corte del rey Guthrum con un mensaje del rey Aizen. No habían sido atacados y el enfermo no estaba herido, sino que sufría una enfermedad que le provocaba intensos dolores y las piernas ya no lo sostenían. Matsumoto no se enteró del motivo que los traía hasta que se ocupó de hacer acostar al enfermo y llamó a los curanderos, pero antes de que volviera a reunirse con el esposo le dijeron que el hombre había muerto. Ninguno de los curanderos supo la causa.

Por horrible que fuese tenía que informar de ello a los cuatro hombres que esperaban, y los que habían cabalgado con el muerto se desesperaron, no porque les apenara la muerte del otro, al que casi no conocían, sino porque esa muerte significaba el fracaso de la misión. Imaginaron que el rey se pondría furioso, aunque Gin lo dudaba. Conocía a Aizen como rey y también como amigo, y sabía que si bien lo exasperaría el retraso, no haría otra cosa que buscar a alguien que reemplazara al muerto.

Claro que hallar un reemplazante no sería tan fácil pues el fallecido era el intérprete, el que hablaría por el obispo, que era el diplomático del grupo. Los otros tres eran sólo custodios, necesarios porque tenían que atravesar tierras inseguras que, en esos días, bullían de ladrones. El obispo podía ser sustituido sin dificultad, pero en el reino de Aizen no había muchos hombres que hablaran el danés, y no era fácil encontrar otro intérprete. Ichigo también tenía que aguardar a que Gin le explicara lo sucedido, pero no porque hubiera estado tan ocupado como la hermana sino porque no comprendía una palabra de sajón.

A diferencia de Matsumoto, que durante la infancia había aprendido todas las lenguas de los esclavos, incluso la del esposo, Ichigo sólo aprendió las que consideró útiles para sus tratos comerciales. Por lo tanto, hablaba con fluidez el danés y el sueco, se hacía entender por los fineses y los eslavos y, desde luego, cualquier celta lo supondría uno de ellos, pues ésa era la lengua materna. Pero no podía entenderse con un sajón a menos que éste, como Gin, también hablara el celta, y por suerte muchos lo hablaban.

Ichigo no creyó necesario aprender otras lenguas, como en el caso de Matsumoto, porque no lo seducía la idea de incursionar por las tierras del sur como seguían haciendo los vikingos, sino que pensaba convertirse en un príncipe mercader, siguiendo los pasos del padre. Aquel ataque realizado junto con los amigos y que fracasó, fue sólo una especie de travesura, un intento de apoderarse de una parte de la riqueza del país, antes de que los daneses se quedaran con todo.

Por supuesto, ahora que había decidido establecerse en ese país, le convenía aprender el sajón, y estaba haciéndolo. Pero ya no era un niño cuya única obligación fuese estudiar, aún no había aprendido mucho, no tenía prisa en hacerlo y se encontraba en desventaja en situaciones como la presente, en que nadie hablaba lentamente para que pudiese entenderlo. En realidad, las palabras sajonas que aprendió las tomó de las mujeres, y no eran apropiadas para situaciones semejantes.

Cuando Gin volvió a la zona de reuniones, cerca del barril de cerveza, también llegó Matsumoto que acababa de acostar a los hijos. Los hermanos compartieron la cena con los invitados, pero Matsumoto e Ichigo declinaron unirse a la conversación que, en su mayor parte, consistía en los lamentos de los extranjeros. Ya estaba avanzado el verano, todavía no había oscurecido del todo y el gran salón bullía de actividad.

Llenaron las jarras de cerveza y Matsumoto preguntó:

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Es verdad que el rey Aizen quiere forjar alianzas por medio de los matrimonios? Gin se encogió de hombros, no tan sorprendido como la esposa.

—Ese es el meollo de la cuestión. Tres de sus nobles ofrecieron el sacrificio de sus hijas, que son jóvenes bellas y con ricas dotes.

Matsumoto dejó pasar el término «sacrificio», sabiendo que Gin no había perdonado a los daneses por la matanza que realizaron en Wyndhurst tantos años antes.

—¿Esas dotes incluyen tierras?

—Sí.

—¡Por Dios bendito, Gin! —exclamó Matsumoto, incrédula—. ¡Tu rey, y antes los hermanos, lucharon tantos años para sacar a los daneses de Wessex y ahora les darán propiedades aquí!

—El razonamiento del rey es sencillo —explicó Gin—. Es preferible que haya tres propiedades antes de que se apoderen de todo Wessex cuando la facción que todavía codicia las tierras comience a inquietarse otra vez. Ahora sabemos que al menos la mitad del ejército de Guthrum está tan harta de la guerra como nosotros. No desean otra cosa que instalarse en las tierras que ya tomaron. Los que iniciaron la última guerra son los jóvenes, los que llegaron tarde a la anterior y no ganaron mucho con ella.

Ése era el grupo que había estado a punto de ganar. De hecho, los daneses creían haber ganado, suponían muerto a Aizen. Y no eran los únicos que lo pensaban, teniendo en cuenta que los daneses estaban firmemente atrincherados en Chippenham, y se dedicaban a saquear la región que la rodeaba.

Gin había vuelto a enrolarse en la lucha cuando el ejército de Aizen tuvo que perseguir a los daneses para echarlos de Wareham en 876, y luego otra vez en Exeter, en 877. Mas ese año, cuando el ejército sajón se dispersó durante el invierno, como solía hacerlo, los daneses irrumpieron sorpresivamente en la corte de Aizen en Chippenham, donde el rey pasaba las vacaciones, y apenas logró escapar junto con la familia. Los cortesanos se desbandaron, los daneses triunfantes asolaron las tierras y se difundió la noticia de que Aizen había sido derrotado. Pero no fue así. Con un pequeño grupo, se ocultó entre los pantanos de Somerset y construyó un fuerte desde el cual hostigó a los daneses y donde planeaba su estrategia.

La primavera del año anterior, Gin recibió un mensaje que indicaba que encontraría a Aizen en Ecgbryhtestane, y allí fue donde, junto con Ichigo, pelearon la última batalla sangrienta. Se toparon con el ejército danés en Ethandune, lo hicieron batir en retirada, lo siguieron hasta su propia fortaleza, y lo sitiaron hasta que, poco después, se firmó la paz.

Sin embargo, no confiaban demasiado en esa paz pues en el pasado los daneses la habían quebrado muchas veces. Aunque en esta ocasión era diferente: el rey danés Yamamoto y treinta de sus jefes guerreros fueron bautizados en la fe cristiana.

Cuando al fin todo terminó, Yamamoto volvió a Chippenham con lo que le quedaba de su ejército y ese mismo año regresó a East Anglia; se afirmaba que por fin se establecerían en esa región que habían conquistado mucho tiempo atrás. Con todo, algunos dudaban de que la paz fuese duradera, teniendo en cuenta las experiencias del pasado. Pero otros tenían esperanzas, considerando que era la primera vez que Aizen no había tenido que pagar impuestos para que los daneses abandonaran Wessex. En cambio, exigió la devolución de los rehenes y también el bautismo. Y hubo otra diferencia: por fin, Aizen reconoció que las tierras al norte de Wessex pertenecían a los daneses.

Mercia Occidental les pertenecía, y habían reducido a los habitantes a la servidumbre, y Mercia Oriental también estaba bajo el dominio de los daneses. Ya se habían instalado en Northumbria, al norte, y East Anglia les perteneció desde el comienzo. Al parecer, ya era tiempo de abandonar la esperanza de poder expulsarlos de todas esas tierras. Estaban atrincherados en ellas, y allí se quedarían, Aizen tuvo la sabiduría de reconocerlo y de tomar las medidas necesarias para que la paz resultara duradera. Una de esas medidas eran las alianzas logradas a través del matrimonio.

—Por lo tanto, Aizen envía esta delegación al rey Yamamoto —continuó Gin—. Son pocos para no parecer amenazadores al pasar por las tierras conquistadas por los daneses, pero no tanto como para no poder impedir que el obispo sea asaltado en el camino. Es el obispo el encargado de negociar los matrimonios con Yamamoto, y esperamos que el rey elija a los tres hombres entre sus favoritos.

—¿Para que lo disuadan contra la guerra, llegado el caso?

—Exacto —respondió Gin—. Pero ahora tendrán que regresar a la corte de Aizen hasta que se halle a otro intérprete, cosa que podría llevar meses. Y en estos momentos está de viaje, visitando una región al este de donde estamos, en consecuencia, les llevará más tiempo aún encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué tienen que retrasarse? —intervino Ichigo— ¿que pasaría si yo remplazo al hombre que murió?

Matsumoto hizo una exclamación desdeñosa, pero Gin rió y dijo:

—Sí, podrías comunicarte con Yamamoto sin problemas, pero ¿quién te traducirá lo que diga el obispo?

Al comprender que había olvidado ese detalle, Ichigo se sonrojó.

—Los problemas que tengo aquí para comunicarme están convirtiéndose en una verdadera molestia —refunfuñó, y dijo a la hermana en tono de reproche—: ¿Por qué no insististe en que aprendiese sajón? Tú les hiciste aprender a los hermanos menores, y Matsumoto se limitó a señalar:

—Por un tiempo no fue difícil lograr que me hicieran caso, pues son mucho menores que yo. En cambio, tú no. —Al oírlo quejarse, Matsumoto añadió—: ¿Por qué quieres intervenir en esto? No es problema tuyo.

—Es... por otra razón —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora tengo tiempo libre y nada para hacer, excepto divertirme acá, en tu casa, durante la siguiente quincena.

Como unas cuantas mujeres seguían devorando con los ojos a su apuesto hermano, Matsumoto se volvió hacia el esposo y dijo:

—Tal vez no sea mala idea...

Gin rió.

—Ichigo, ¿no te da la impresión de que tu hermana no te quiere rondando por aquí?

—Eso no es gracioso, sajón —dijo, enojada—. Mi hermano sabe que lo quiero mucho, pero me agrada que mi casa marche como corresponde, y cuando él está aquí no lo consigo. Quizá, si tú te lo llevaras y le rompieras la nariz como yo sugerí varias veces...

—¡Nunca lo sugeriste! —protestó Gin.

—Tendría que haberlo hecho.

—Quizá yo podría ir con él —dijo Gin para aplacarla y actuar como segundo intérprete.

—¿Con lo que odias a los daneses? Irías con una mano en la espada y en la otra una daga. Para eso sería preferible que fuera yo misma, y en ese caso no se necesitarían dos intérpretes, pues yo hablo las dos lenguas.

Gin entrecerró los ojos turqueza, demostrando que la sugerencia no le había gustado. ¿Dejar ir a la bella Matsumoto a entrevistarse con los daneses, que habían pasado años cometiendo pillajes y saqueos y apropiándose de cualquier cosa que se les antojara? Antes prefería volver a encadenarla, aunque la última vez que lo hizo la mujer lo enloqueció.

Pero se limitó a replicar:

—No, no lo harás —y le lanzó una mirada que la desafiaba a discutirle.

Antes de que Matsumoto contestara, lo hizo Ichigo.

—Matsu, si yo te permitiese viajar a East Anglia sin un ejército completo acompañándote, nuestro padre me despellejaría vivo, y tú lo sabes. Tampoco soportarías separarte tanto tiempo de tu esposo y de tus hijos. Los dos tienen cosas que hacer y yo, en cambio, no. Por otra parte, varios de los hombres de Gin hablan el celta, y cualquiera de ellos puede actuar como segundo intérprete.

—Creo que Syunsui podría hacerlo muy bien —admitió Gin, pero añadió—: Quizás al obispo no le agrade que la cosa se complique tanto; que sus palabras tengan que pasar por dos intérpretes antes de llegar a Yamamoto.

—Con respecto a eso —replicó Ichigo—, es muy probable que Yamamoto tenga su propio intérprete, y Syunsui y yo sólo tendríamos que estar presentes para asegurarnos de que no se vulneren los intereses sajones. Se podría resolver la situación de cualquiera de las dos maneras.

—Sí, bueno, eso es materia de discusión y tendrá que decidirlo el obispo. —Gin sonrió entre dientes, demostrando que lo que diría a continuación no reflejaba sus propios sentimientos—. Tal vez prefiera regresar junto a Aizen antes que confiar en un vikingo noruego para representar a los sajones frente a los daneses. Te sorprendería saber cuántos sajones son incapaces de diferenciar a unos de otros.

Ichigo rió al escucharlo.

—Recuerdo que en otros tiempos tú tampoco podías diferenciarlos.

—Eso fue antes de conocer a esta vikinga. —Gin alzó a Matsumoto y la sentó sobre su regazo, lo cual era una gran hazaña, pues la hermana era gigantesca comparada con las mujeres sajonas; Ichigo notó que Matsumoto no protestaba—. Esta mujer tiene su modo de hacer que un hombre deje de pensar en la guerra.

—¿Y en qué piensas ahora, esposo? —preguntó Matsumoto, enlazando los brazos en torno del cuello de Gin.

—En que se hace tarde.

Viéndolos bromear así, Ichigo rió. La familia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Matsumoto amaba a su sajón con toda el alma.

—Sí —dijo—. Si quiero partir hacia East Anglia mañana temprano, yo también tengo que ir a acostarme.

—Si vas —replicó Matsumoto—. Y si decides compartir la cama, elige rápido, pues no quiero escuchar las peleas por ti como sucedió la última vez pues, además, en esta ocasión tengo invitados que podrían despertarse con el barullo.

A modo de protesta, Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Matsu, no fue mi culpa. Riruka no había comprendido que no quiero ni puedo tolerar los celos.

—Sí, eres capaz de despertar con mucha rapidez unos celos asesinos en cualquier mujer.

—Vámonos, zorrita —intervino Gin, tratando de contener la risa—. Esta noche ya lo provocaste bastante. ¿Ves?, comienza a sonrojarse.

—¿El? —se burló Matsumoto, fingiendo escepticismo—. Dejó de sonrojarse por causa de las mujeres cuando tenía quince años. Mi hermano no tiene vergüenza...

—Como no creo que le haga caso al esposo —interrumpió Gin alzándola en brazos al tiempo que se levantaba—, veré si puedo distraerla con alguna otra cosa.

Ichigo no la escuchó poner objeciones. Matsumoto se limitó a decir:

—Mi señor, te quebrarás la espalda si vuelves a llevarme en brazos arriba.

—¡Por Dios, odio cuando me desafías así!

En efecto, Gin la llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio de ambos, escaleras arriba y si le resultó difícil pues en verdad era alta y pesada, sin duda buscaría compensación en esas «otras cosas» a las que había aludido.

Sin embargo, Matsumoto tenía razón con respecto al hermano. Había demasiadas mujeres allí, muchas dispuestas y ansiosas de ser las elegidas. Y si Ichigo no se brindara del modo que lo hacía con todas las que estaban disponibles no tendría tantos problemas. En verdad, tendría que ser más selectivo... No, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Sonrió, e hizo una seña a Riruka con el dedo, pero tendría que haber elegido a otra. Había luchado por él... y ganado, pero Ichigo la castigó consolando a la perdedora. Con todo, los celos y la posesividad de Riruka eran una experiencia estimulante para Ichigo. Él nunca experimentó sentimientos tan intensos, y sus mujeres sabían que tampoco debían sucumbir a ellos. Si querían fidelidad, tenían que procurarla en otro.

—Milord, ¿quieres más cerveza? —preguntó Riruka al acercarse, con cierta compunción en la voz.

Ichigo le dirigió la sonrisa que había conquistado a innumerables mujeres.

—Sólo a ti, dulce.

Riruka estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer del banco, tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que la sobrepasaba por más de treinta centímetros y unos cuarenta y cinco kilos. La mujer se arrojó sobre él con una fuerza para la que Ichigo no estaba preparado, la boca lo devoró, las manos se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta. Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que reír. Quizás, a fin de cuentas, los celos no fuesen tan terribles...

* * *

¿Como les pareció este capítulo? Ese momento Gin/Matsu me encanto (fue tan romántico y lindo) a pesar de ser enemigos se terminaron enamorando y gracias a ello ya tienen dos hermosos pequeñines.

Se que el final del capítulo no es lindo... leer que Ichigo esta con otra mujer que no sea Rukia me pone mal, pero no se preocupen que en el próximo capítulo por fin aparecerá nuestra linda peli-negra y sabremos sobre su vida.

Ya saben que sus comentarios son como agua para mi sedienta mente (por favor, no dejen que me deshidrate) xD

Att: **Kathy~chan.**

Ja ne.


End file.
